The vegetarian fox
by Ana.K.Lee
Summary: On this very beautiful summer day, Draco felt like a fox looking at chickens. He had to choose one, but how? They all looked the same to him. Besides he was probably the most vegetarian fox in the whole Kingdom, what will he do with a chicken? (Sequel to: A son's duty)


I wanted to write a silly sequel for "A son's duty" ... here it is, enjoy !

* * *

On this very beautiful summer day, Draco felt like a fox looking at chickens. He had to choose one, but how? They all looked the same to him. Besides he was probably the most vegetarian fox in the whole Kingdom, what will he do with a chicken?

"Don't look so grim Draco." Lucius was now standing next to the young prince. "You just have to choose one, how difficult can that be?" _Easy for you to say, you like meat … Okay, maybe it will be easier if I stopped with the metaphor_. Girls… Girls everywhere… Worse yet: teenage maids hoping to become Draco's queen.

Lucius had decided to end his heir's bad reputation by marrying him and force him to have a son of his own. This is why they were now standing in the middle of dozens of young ladies in beautiful gowns, the king feeling very smug and Draco's face stuck with a very unattractive pout.

Half an hour later, Draco was ready to become a mass murderer. He had danced with 7 girls, all of them stupid. When his dance with the 7th girl ended, he politely told her to fuck-off before walking innocently toward the exit.

The guards were easy to fool and he soon found himself hidden in the library. He had no doubt that his father will be furious but he had stopped caring a long time ago. He was going to look for one of the less boring books in his father's library to pass the time when the door opened. His heart missed a beat thinking Lucius had found him. But it was not his father.

"Fucking hell Harry, you scared me to death!"

"Well, maybe next time you should go somewhere with a lock on the door." The young slave looked worried. "What are you doing here Draco? You should be in the ballroom with your father!" Draco took a step back. Harry never raised his voice like that before.

"And what are you doing here? Slaves are not allowed in the library. You could get killed if someone saw you!"

"I followed you! Draco, your father is dangerous. If he finds out you left, he will punish you!" Harry approached the young prince. He hugged him, and leaned to make their foreheads touch. "We talked about this; you said you will pretend to like one of the girls so that he will leave you alone for a while. That will give us enough time to prepare our escape without drawing attention to ourselves."

"I'm sorry Harry… but I can't. I tried, I swear, but I can't pretend to be someone I'm not." Draco meant for his voice to be sad and tired… But he ended up sounding whiny. _I really need to learn how to act…_

"Spoiled brat."

"Control freak."

"Baby."

"Shut up! I'm not a baby!"

"Prove …" Draco did not let Harry finish. He took the slave's shirt in his hand and pulled him down. The kiss started by being playful but soon became a fight for dominance. This time, when the door suddenly opened, it was Lucius. Draco could have laughed at the King's face if he hadn't been just as shocked himself. Before his father could start thinking again, Draco grasped Harry's hand and ran. They passed Lucius and went directly towards the kitchen. At one point, they bumped into a lady; she fell back, hitting a servant who was bringing more drinks for the party. When they reached the kitchen, Harry pushed away a tall kitchen cupboard and opened the small door behind it.  
They stopped running when they finally left the city but kept walking until they decided that they were far enough in the forest. They stared in each other's eyes for a few seconds, silent. And then they laughed.

"Did you see his face?"

"That poor girl!"

"Oh my god!" Draco stopped laughing and suddenly looked terrified.

"What? Draco what's wrong?" Harry took the young blond in his arms. "Draco?"

"My …"

"Your what? Father? Don't worry, he won't find us."

"No! Not my father idiot! My clothes! We left without my clothes!"


End file.
